Dating Johnny
by No Sleep Cuz I'm Awake
Summary: Selena is a greaser girl and she's dating Johnny. One thing leads to another and she gets pregnant. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

My name is Selana and my boyfriend, Johnny Cade and me are laying on the couch having a major make out session. The whole gang knows that we are dating and are okay with it. Except for Ponyboy, but as long as we didn't touch each other that much in front of him he really doesn't say much about it. I guess he doesn't like the fact that _"the new girl"_ is dating his best friend. I really don't know what the big deal is about dating Johnny, but the gang has been treating me weird ever since we broke the news.

I have jet black hair that matches my jet black eyes. I have tan colored skin. I'm a greaser girl. I'm the prettiest girl in the gang. That's because I'm the only girl in the gang. I'm also Latina.I was born in Brazil to a Latino father and a Latina mother who speak perfect English. I moved to Tulsa from New Mexico when I was 15 and I moved to New Mexico from Brazil when I was 10. I'm 16 now.

**FLASHBACK**

"Is it alright if me and Johnny could talk to you for a minute, Soda?" I asked. Soda was really the only one I could tell.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked with that cute smile on his face. We wanted to tell him before we went ahead and told the rest of the gang to see what he thought. Seeing no one else was there we decided to go ahead do it now.

"Me and Johnny are...we're..." I tried to get it out but I couldn't. I looked between Soda and Johnny. Johnny had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the floor. He looked so cute.

"Come'on guys, what's happening?" He said looking worried.

"Me and Johnny are actually more than just friends." I said slowly.

"I'm listening," Soda had a look of curiosity on his face.

"We're dating." I said finally.

A smile appeared on his face.

"Aww. That's so cute." he said. and I knew he found this amusing. Why? I don't know.

"So…what do ya think?" Johnny asked saying something finally.

"If it makes you guys happy, I'm down with it." Soda smiled.

"Great." I said.

**LATER ON**

"So...are you two guys planning to tell the rest of the guys?" Soda asked. "Because they're all here now."

"I really don't see what the big deal is about me dating Johnny." I asked.

"Well Selana," Soda said, throwing an arm around me, "Your still kinda new to the gang and Tulsa. And the gang finds it interesting that your Latina."

"I don't get it."

"Me neither. But that's just how the gang is. You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, your gonna get used to it Sel. Well, lets get it over with." Johnny sighed.

"C'mon." Soda said leading us out of the room. "Hey guys, Selana and Johnny wanna tell y'all somethin'." He called.

"Well…me and Johnny are dating." I said after hesitating

The room was real silent. Johnny and me were sneaking peeks at each other while the whole gang stared at me and him.

"I never would've guessed you two liked each other," Two-bit said quietly. "So…have you guys kissed?"

"If you guys are...you know..._dating_...why didn't you tell us before?" Darry asked.

"We were scared you guys wouldn't be all that cool with it," Johnny whispered looking at the floor. "We are still worried actually."

"I'm alright with it. How 'bout you, Darry?" Soda asked looking at him.

Darry sighed and said "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Steve, Dally, Two-bit, Ponyboy?" Soda asked the rest of the gang.

"It's all cool." Steve said

"Fine with me." Dally said.

"It's alright, I guess." Two-bit said.

"I'm really not thrilled with this, but I ain't gonna complain." Ponyboy mumbled.

"So…have you guys kissed?" Two-bit asked, bringing up his stupid question again.

I nodded as a faint blush covered my cheeks.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I run my tongue over Johnny's bottom lip and he opens his mouth. We are sitting on the Curtis's couch. I push my tongue in and fight with his own. Johnny's jacket and shirt is on the floor and my top joins it. One hand holds the back of his neck while the other had fingers run through Johnny's hair. His hair is really soft even though it has grease on it. Johnny has both his hands around neck.

Tongues pushing and lips bruising is all we can feel. We sit separate for a few moments catching our breath.

Johnny is breathing reallly heavy, this is the first time we part in 45 minutes. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulled me so close our chests were touching…it felt..._amazing_. Maybe it would've felt better if I didn't have a bra on.

Johnny Cade could be very naughty if he wanted too. That's how I like my boys.

He then kisses along my neck and gently begins to suck. I moan from the feeling.

That's when the door opened and in walked 6 greasers. Oh crap.

**What did you guys think of it? I know I'm stupid for making a story when I have a million other stories I should be working on, but this just came to me. BTW, her name is pronounced sel-auna**


	2. Caught Making Out

**Thanks to JohnnyCake-Ponyboy for reviewing!**

The 6 greasers stand in shock at the sight in front of them.

I'm shirtless and being held by Johnny who is also shirtless and had been sucking on my neck.

"What the hell?" Ponyboy yells. "What the fuck do you think you guys are doing?"

"Just chill, Pony!" Soda shot to him. "Oh and you guys...yeah you might want to get out of that position..." his voice slowly trailed off.

Johnny slowly slides off me and gets my top.

"Thanks," I mumble as I try to put on my top as Johnny slips his over his shirt over his head and puts his jacket on.

"Why are you guys home so soon?" I ask, embarressed to death. The make out session was gettin good and I had not wanted it to stop.

"We thought we'd help Darry carry in the groceries," Steve says. "Well, we actually we just saw him and decieded to follow him here."

"Yeah, we had no intention of helping with groceries." Dally says.

I gave a small smile.

"The real question is what the fuck was going on here!" Ponyboy screams

"Me and Selana just went to far I guess." Johnny mumbles.

No one said anything after that. No one had the heart to yell at Johnny.

"I'll just go." I say as I left the Curtis house and started home.

**How was it? Review please!**


	3. A Sexy Scene

I'm waiting for Johnny in my room so we can do a show. Johnny had decided to go to my house. My parents are in Brazil and aren't going to be home for 2 months. We have the entire house together.

"Are you ready?" Johnny asks smiling.

"Yes." I respond, smiling back.

We undress and get into bed. When we finally are in bed, we immediately start kissing.

"Selana." Johnny whispers, his eyes are shut.

Johnny stroked his hand up and down slowly, causing to me whimper. Johnny quickly picked up speed and I cried out. Johnny was completely hard.

Johnny rolls me over and now I'm on my back. He gets on top of me, and slowly goes up and down.

After about 5 minutes, he collapses to my side. I was panting and so was he.

"That...felt...amazing." I told Johnny.

"I know." he says.

Johnny looks up at me and smiles. He was so cute.

"Selana?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I love you." Johnny whispered.

"Why did we do this?" I asked.

"To show our love for each other."

We then kiss several times, but I never noticed how warm his mouth was, or how talented his tongue was. Johnny is my heaven, but each of his kisses burns like the firey flames of hell, but in a good way.

"You're some kind of amazing." I whisper. He truly was. Responsible, polite, good looking, great kisser...the list goes on forever in my head.

"Hey, Sel?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah?" I whisper.

"Why are you with me?"

"What do ya mean, Johnny?"

"Why did you pick me? I'm not that good lookin'. You could have any guy in the gang, but you picked me. Why?"

"You _are_ good looking. You treat me better than any guy I've been with."

"I love you," Johnny said, smiling.

"I love you to." I say as we get up and get dressed. Johnny did the same.

**Sorry for the sucky ending. Review!**


	4. What's Wrong With Me?

_**The next Wendesday...**_

I decided to visit Johnny at the Curtis's house. I haven't seen the gang in a week. I got ready and headed out. Once I was at the Curtis's house, I knocked on the door. Soda answered.

"Hey, come in. Johnnys here and most of the gang is to." he said as I walked in.

Johnny was on the couch and Ponyboy was sitting in a chair just looking at me. Two-bit was sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, Sel." Two-bit said.

Johnny got up, hugged me, then kissed me. "Hey babe." He said.

"So where you doing before I got here?" I asked.

"Missing you."

"Aww. Your to sweet." I said.

We didn't feel like sitting on the couch so we sat at the dinner table and talked. I was in the middle of telling him about what my parents had told me when I talked to them on the phone last night, when I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom, Johnny followed. I picked up the lid to the toliet and Johnny took my hair, rubbing my back.

"Oh my god, Sel!" Soda said. I could hear him running towards the bathroom, followed by Two-bit and Ponyboy.

"Can somebody go get me a wet facecloth?" Johnny asked.

"I will." I heard Soda say. He came back and handed it to Johnny.

After I had completely emptied my stomach, I flushed and just fell back into Johnnys arms. He wiped my face and just held me. I looked up and saw Two-bit, Soda, and even Ponyboy. Their faces were full of concern.

"I'm going to take Selana to your room." Johnny said to Soda and Ponyboy. "Get her some tea or something."

Johnny helped me up and led me to Soda and Ponys room. I was so embarrassed. I guess it showed because Johnny said "Don't be embarrassed Sel. We''ll take care of you."

We got to Soda and Pony's room. Johnny helped me lay down on their bed. Johnny put the covers on me, knelt on the side of the bed and just stroked my face.

"How do you feel?" Johnny asked.

"I feel much better." I said. "Thanks for taking care of me. I feel like the luckist girl in the world."

"Your welcome."

Just then, Two-bit, Ponyboy, and Soda came in with Soda holding a cup. He gave it to me. I slowly drank the tea the cup held.

"How ya feeling?" Two-bit asked.

"Much better." I replied.

After I finished my tea, Two-bit, Ponyboy and Soda left. Ponyboy took my cup.

"Are you sure your okay now?" Johnny asked obvisously concerned.

"Yeah. I feel perfectly fine now. Must've been something I ate for breakfast." I answered.

"Ok. I believe you." Johnny said with a smile spreading across his face.

About an hour later, Johnny brought me home.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The next morning XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I was woken up the next morning by major nausea. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I flushed and got up. I then got this weird feeling inside of me, like something was moving. Then I remembered something. Last Wednesday. I immediately opened the medicine cabinet and searched for what would give me my answer. A pregnancy test.


	5. I'm Pregnant

I ran to the Curtis's house. I knocked on the door.

"Be right there." I heard Soda say.

I couldn't stand any longer, I just leaned against the side of the door and slid to the ground. What else could I do?

I was sixteen and I was pregnant.

I was thinking through all of this when Soda opened the door.

He looked down and saw me. "Oh my god, Sel!"

He helped me up and led me inside. We sat down on the couch.

"Is Johnny here?" I asked.

"No, he left. What's wrong?"

I just started to sob. Soda put his arm around me and I cried into his shoulder.

"Listen, just stay here and I'll go find him, allright?" Soda said hugging me.

I started to sob more. Soda let go and he left.

_**SODA'S POV**_

I was sitting down on the couch, reading a magazine when somebody knocked on our door.

"Be right there." I said, throwing the magazine down and going to answer the door.

When I opened the door, I saw Selana on the ground, on the edge of crying.

"Oh my god, Sel!" I said, helping her up and leading her inside and sitting her on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"Is Johnny here?" She asked.

"No." I answered. "He left. What's wrong?"

That's when she started to cry. I put an arm around here and she cried into my shoulder. I had to go and find Johnny for her.

"Listen, just stay here and I'll go him, alright?" I told her, hugging her.

She started to sob more and I let go of her and ran out the door. I figured I would check the lot. That's where Johnny usually is if he's not home or at our house.

I was right. I saw him there with Dally, Steve, and Ponyboy. I ran up to them.

"Johnny, I need you to come to my house. Selana is there and she's crying." I said. It all came out kind of fast.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know. When I asked, she just started crying."

Johnny started running towards my house and me, Ponyboy, Dally, and Steve followed. It wasn't long before Johnny got there and opened the door and flew in to get to Sel.

_**SELANA'S POV**_

After Soda left, I just cried. How was I going to tell Johnny? He was going to be really mad. I was thinking about this when he walked in.

"Selana! What's wrong?" Johnny asked once he came in with Soda, Dally, Ponyboy, and Steve following him.

"We're just gonna..." Soda started.

"Leave." Dally finished for him.

"Yeah." Ponyboy said.

They all left to give us privacy.

"Now Sel, what's the matter?" Johnny asked.

I shook my head.

"Sel, please."

"Your gonna hate me." I sobbed.

"Sel, I could never hate you. I love with all my heart and soul. Your the best thing that ever happen-"

"Johnny, I'm pregnant." I said, cutting him off.

"What?" Johnny calmly asked.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated.

"Oh my god, Wednesday. He said.

I nodded my head yes and he hugged me. We sat there in silence for about five minutes until Johnny finally spoke.

"Are you sure your pregnant?" He asked.

"I'm 95% sure." I responded.

"95%" Johnny asked.

"Well, I took the test and it turned out to be positive, but I should really confirm it with a doctor." I replied.

"Do you mind if I come with you to the doctor?" He asked.

"Not at all." I said. "But first things first."

"What's that?"

"I have to tell my parents." I said, that being the least of my worries.


	6. Confirming It

My mom took it better than I expected.

"Hey mom." I said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Hey sweetie." She said. "How are you?"

"Not to great. I need to tell you something without getting mad."

"Did you kill someone?"

"No."

"Oh. What did you want to tell me?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" I asked again because honestly, I wasn't sure how she was going to respond.

"Cross my heart."

I took a deep breath and said "Mom, I'm pregnant."

There was a long silence on the phone.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Your pregnant?" She asked calmer than I had expected.

"I took a pregnancy test and it said postive, but I should really check it with a doctor." I said remembering what I had said to Johnny earlier that morning.

She was speechless.

"Mom, are you okay?"I asked.

"Who's the father?" She asked.

"Johnny Cade." I said. I thought it was pretty obvisous.

I heard my mom let out a sigh of relief. She knew that Johnny was the best possible person to be going through this with.

"Be sure to make an appointment with the doctor." She said.

"I know."

"Do you need us to come home?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine. Honestly."

We said goodbye and hung up.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The next day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Johnny took my hand as we walked through the front doors of the doctors office. I checked in with the receptionist then took a seat next to Johnny. We sat in silence until the nurse called my name.

"Selana Vazquez?" She called into the waiting room.

Me and Johnny stood up and we walked into the examination room where the nurse took my blood pressure, weight and looked over my medical profile.

"The doctor will be in with you shortly." The nurse said shutting the door gently behind her.

"Are you nervous?" Johnny asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I admitted.

"No matter what happens, we're gonna get through this, right?" Kendall asked.

"Of course." I said.

"No matter what?" Johnny repeated.

"No matter what." I stated.

The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Selana, hi. I'm Doctor Roberts."

"Hi." I said shaking her hand.

Johnny stood up and shook her hand. "Hi I'm Johnny. Selan's boyfriend.

"Hi." She responded.

"So, I'm going to take some blood tests and that tell us what we need to know." She said to the both of us.

I nodded and she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Here." She said handing me the piece of paper. "Take this to the lab across the hall and they'll know what to do."

"Thank you so much." I said.

"You welcome." She said.

Me and Johnny looked at the piece of paper and took it to the lab across the hall.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 hours later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Me and Johnny were and my house anxiously waiting for the results of the blood test that would change our lives. The gang was at the Curtis's house.

About 2 minutes later, the phone rang. I picked it up and answered it.

"Selana? This is Doctor Roberts with the results of your blood test."

"And?" I asked anxiously.

"They came back positive. Congratulations, your pregnant."

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." she said and hung up.

I put the phone back and just sat there frozen.

"Sel?" Johnny waved his hand in front of my face. "What did she say?"

"I'm pregnant."


	7. Telling Soda and the Gang

"Your...pregnant?" Johnny asked.

"Yes." I responded.

We sat in silence until he spoke again.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"She just said 'Congratulations your pregnant'. Thats all." I responded.

"How are we going to tell the gang?" I asked.

"I don't know. We should tell somebody we really trust about this first. Like Soda." I said.

"Yeah. We could have him tell his brothers and maybe tell the rest of the gang." Johnny said.

I nodded. Soon after that, we went over to the Curtis's house. We didn't talk much on the way there. When we got there we told Soda what happened.

"A baby?" Soda asked delightedly after we told him. He pressed his hand on my stomach.

I nodded.

"We were kinda hoping you'd tell the rest of the gang for us." I told him.

"Why can't you?" Soda asked.

"I don't know how to." I said. It was true.

Soda agreed to tell the gang.

Little did I know that the next nine months were going to be the hardest months of my life.

**Thanks for reading. I have a question for you guys...why does Steve hate Ponyboy and when and where does it say that? book or movie?**


	8. Surprise

It had been five months since we told the gang. They had took it better than I had epected.

Some things had been good, others have been bad. One thing was that less and less of the the gang was talking about it. That was a huge relief.

Then, my parents came back. My dad wasn't to happy with the fact I was pregnant. He started talking to me less and less. He would eat meals in his room so he wouldn't have to be around me. It made me really upset because we used to be so close. What really upset me is that he started drinking alot. I had started spending nights over at the Curtis's house with Johnny because I was afraid.

Beinging five months pregnant, I looked like I was hiding half a watermelon under my shirt. I hated being pregnant.

Right now, me and Johnny are sitting at a booth in the Dingo.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Johnny said for about the millionth time.

"Thanks, but I can't worry about it now. I need to focus on the baby." I said.

It was true. I really didn't need more stress right now.

"Your right." Johnny agreed. "Tomorrow we're going to find out the sex of the baby, let's just focus on that."

I nodded my head in agreement.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The next day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Soda, Dally, Darry, Two-Bit, and Steve all had insisted on coming with me and Johnny to the doctors office. Ponyboy didn't want to come with us. I couldn't figure out why he didn't like the fact that me and Johnny were together. The rest of the gang didn't care they had to wait in the waiting room becuase there was no possibility that they could fit me, and the five of them into the small room so just me and Johnny went me.

I had a few ultrasounds before this, so I knew what to expect when the feeling of the cold jelly hit my skin. The nurse took what looked like a remote and put it to my stomache. Johnny took my hand and interwined his fingers with mine. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. The nurse moved the remote around showing us a full view of our baby. But suddenly she stopped at a spot right under my belly button and looked closey at the screen.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I must have not seen this on the last ultrasound." She responded.

"Must not have seen what?" I asked.

She pointed to the screen and said "This."

"What is that?" Johnny took the words right out of my mouth.

"Twins." She said.

**Okay. I don't know if they had ultrasounds back in the 60s back since I wasn't born then. Go easy on me.**


	9. Picking Out Names

**Thanks to JohnnyCake-Ponyboy and DALLYsaysSHUTtheHELLup for reviewing! You all get virtual cookies!**

"Are you sure?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"I'm sure. Look." She said moving the remote over to give us a clearer view and pointed to the screen.

"This is your little girl."

She moved her finger over, pointing to what looked like the same thing.

"And this is your little boy." She told us.

"A boy and a girl?" I said. I looked up at Johnny. He was in shock.

"Congratulations." She said.

"Thank you," I said, getting up and pulling my shirt down.

"Your very welcome." She responded, walking out of the room.

I took Johnny's arm, looking up at him.

"Twins, can you believe it?" I asked.

"I think I'm shock." Johnny said.

We walked into the waiting room where Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, Soda, and Darry were sitting down. As soon as they saw us, they got up and walked to us.

"Well?" Soda said.

"It's a boy." Johnny said.

They congratulated us and hugged us.

"That's not all." I said once the talking and hugging stopped.

"What?" Two-Bit asked.

"It's twins, a girl and a boy." I said which led to more congratulating and hugged. Once the second round ended, we left the doctors office and headed home. When we got there, there was a stack of baby name books.

We decided to look for boys names first. Everybody had their favorite names and everybody didn't like somebody else's names. Some names were cute, Soda came up Shane, but some weren't right, like Steve came up with Brian, I didn't really like that name. We must have went through at least 50 names. None of them seemed right.

But one name stood out.

"What about you name him Jason?" Soda said.

"That's perfect." I said.

I thought about it. Jason. It was perfect.

Everybody else agreed that it was a good name, so it was set. Our baby boy would be named Jason. The next task was to find a name for our baby girl. Most of the names were traditional names like Emma. I wanted more of a unique name.

"What about Kerry?" Dally said.

"That's perfect. I love it." I said. "What do you think Johnny?" I asked, looking at him.

"Kerry." He said to himself. "It's perfect.

We hugged and kissed, We had figured it out. Jason for our baby boy and Kerry for our baby girl. I couldn't believe it. It just four months, me and Johnny would have two beautiful children. No doubt our lives would be changed drastically, but at least I would have my true friends with me along for this wild ride.

_**So, what did you think of it? If you review, then you'll get some virtual brownies!**_


	10. Ponyboy?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You get virtual brownies! Enjoy them!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 9 months later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

My stomach had grown so big, it looked like I was hiding a watermelon under my shirt.

I was in my room at my house. My parents weren't home, so I didn't need to worry about my dad, who had gotten worse. My mom was getting scared to. I had even heard the word _divorce_a couple times.

I heard the doorbell ring and I went to answer it. It was Johnny.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, do you want to come with me to the Curtis's house?"

"Sure. Anything to do to get me out of this house." I said, closing the door behind me and me and Johnny started towards the Curtis's house.

"Your dad again?" he asked.

"Yes. I think my parents might even get a divorce." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine. He can't stand the fact that I'm pregnant. He doesn't even want to see me anymore." I said.

Johnny put his arm around me and we walked in silence until we got to the Curtis's house.

Once we got there, we just walked in and Soda, Ponyboy, and Steve all sitting down.

Me and Pony have been getting along better now. He even came to my last ultrasound.

Me and Johnny took a seat on the couch.

"How ya feelin?" Pony asked.

"Awful. I feel so unblievably pregnant." I said.

"You look great for nine months." Johnny said.

"Thanks." I said, rubbing my stomach.

_**JOHNNY'S POV:**_

I sat next to Sel on the couch. It was hard to believe that I was going to be a father. I'm not going to say I didn't want to be a dad, but I'm not ready. I was inturrupted from my thoughts when Ponyboy spoke.

"Hey, Johnny, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, getting up from the couch and following Ponyboy into his room.

Pony closed the door behind him and turned around to face me.

"Johnny, I can't take this anymore!" Pony cried.

I had no idea what he meant. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"I can't take you dating Selana and then you becoming a father!" He cried once more.

"Ponyboy, I don't understand!" I almost yelled.

"I WANT TO ALL TO MYSELF, JOHNNY!" He yelled.

"Wha-" I was cut off when Pony's lips crashed againest mine.

It took a few moments before I knew what was going on. When I realized, I pushed Ponyboy off of me and we looked at each other for a second before I ran out of Ponyboys room and the Curtis's house.


	11. Labor

**This is going to be my last chapter for Dating Johnny. I'm sorry!**

_**Johnny's POV (still)**_

I ran out of the Curtis's house without taking a look back.

_Ponyboy kissed me._ Those three words kept repeating themselves over in my head.

I kept on running until I was at the park. I stopped to catch my breath and thoughts kept going through my head.

_How was I going to tell everybody especially Selana? How was I ever going to face Ponyboy again? My best friend...kissed me._

I kept on thinking about this when I heard somebody came up from behind me. I turned around to see who it was. It was Ponyboy.

"Johnny..." Pony started.

"What?" I asked, fearing what he was going to say next.

"Why did you run out like that?" He asked.

"Because..." I started.

"Because why?" He asked.

"I only like you as a friend." I told him.

Ponyboy stood there speechless. We didn't get any farther because then Steve came running to us and said that Selana was in labor and we needed to get to the hospital.

**Uh-oh. Now whats going to happen? Sorry, but this is the last chapter. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. What do you guys think?**


End file.
